Double Life
by aceangel
Summary: Kina Naoko a teenage pop star – a part time actress and singer wants to have a 'normal' life by having another identity.  And she will go to Konoha High School!


Double Life

Main character of this story will be Kina Naoko.

Summary: Kina Naoko a teenage pop star – a part time actress and singer wants to have a 'normal' life by having another identity. And she will go to Konoha High School!

Chapter 1 – Beginning

Kina Naoko threw a peace sign (V) with her right hand.

"You liked my new song?" she grinned to the microphone.

Screams, squeals…

"YES!"

"I LOVE IT!"

"WOOHOO!"

Naoko waved to the crowd and left the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mom," Naoko yawned as she ruffled her black hair, opening her blue eyes.

"Yes, honey?" her mother, Miki said.

"Can I go to a normal high school?" she asked.

Miki dropped her magazine on the floor.

"WHAT!" she roared.

"Huh?" Naoko said, her face confused.

"Yes! My daughter! My daughter – a teenage pop star! My daughter wants to have a normal life!" Miki cried.

"What's with the ruckus?" Naoko's father, Ryo said as he looked up from his camera that he had been working on.

"My daughter wants to go to a 'normal' high school!" Miki cried.

"I'm a famous photographer, you're a famous model, Miki, and our daughter is a pop star," Ryo sighed as he turned off his camera, "Besides, Naoko never had the chance to make friends – always busy with making songs, acting, singing, modeling and being home-schooled."

"Yea, Mum…can't I go to a high school with a high standard like…like Konoha High School or something? Just for one year? Please?" Naoko begged.

"Oh…fine! One year!" Miki sighed, "Bt you need an identity…"

"Um okay! Like what?" Naoko asked enthusiastically.

"Something…" Ryo said.

"I know!" Naoko grinned, "I will be Takahashi Sora!"

"…"

"Sure!"

"Let me register you in…" Ryo muttered as he reached for the phone.

He dialed in the numbers and waited.

"_Hello, Principal of Konoha High School, Tsunade speaking." _

"Ah, good afternoon, Tsunade-san. I would like to have my daughter transferred to your school," Ryo said.

"Sure. Please bring your daughter for an interview tomorrow at 11am. Please bring her reports…"

"Tsunade-san, my daughter was home-schooled. Unfortunately, she didn't have reports or anything like it, but her IQ is-"

"It alright, sir. I will have an exam for your daughter tomorrow during the interview."

"Thank you, Tsunade-san. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"_AH! SHIZUNE! WHERE IS MY SAKE!"_

"…" Ryo hanged up on the phone.

"…" Naoko stared wide eye at her father.

Miki coughed, "Some principal…"

"It was your imagination," Ryo sighed.

"Mum! Dad! Thank you! I love you!" Naoko cried as she embraced her mother and father.

"Let see…okay! I call one of the servants to buy your needs for school! And Naoko! We need to work on a disguise! Takahashi Sora will look differently from Kina Naoko!" Miki snapped her fingers and hurried her daughter to another room.

"…" Ryo looked blank.

He turned to the butler and began making a list for Naoko for her needs for school as his wife hurried his daughter away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In another room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko sweat dropped.

"Not this wig…looks too fake…" Miki muttered as she threw another wig onto the floor.

Naoko looked at the contacts.

'Which color?' she thought as she looked at the eye contacts.

Her sky blue eyes scanned at the contacts.

"I KNOW! A BROWN WIG!" Miki screamed causing Naoko to jump.

Naoko turned her head to see her mother selecting a dark brown wig.

"Err…I guess brown hair and green eyes will be okay…" Naoko shrugged as she selected a pair of green contacts.

"YEA! Good choice, Naoko!" Miki grinned as she gave the thumbs-up.

"Okay…" Naoko muttered.

Miki froze.

"NO! Don't put contacts on! It's bad if you jump! The contacts might slip…" Miki screeched.

"Then what should I do with my eyes?" Naoko sighed.

"Aren't you an actress?" Miki demanded, "You have to make your face look gentle…"

Naoko snorted, she sighed and closed her eyes and relaxed.

Miki's eyes glinted and started rubbing some cream onto her daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko opened her eyes.

She gasped.

A dark brown wig was neatly settled on her hair and her face and her eyes looked gentler. And her skin seemed a bit paler.

She looked like a different person.

Miki stood there, sniffing.

"My masterpiece…" she sniffed.

"Err…Mum…what did you do?" Naoko said as she stood up.

Miki grinned, "I applied some cream on you and your wig won't fall off! I placed some actor's glue! It can be taken off! I didn't place the glue on your hair! Your hair is in a fine hair net! And…"

Naoko nodded. She glanced at herself in the mirror. The wig…

She shook her hair.

It didn't move.

"Um…Mum…how do you take off the wig?" Naoko asked.

"Oh! Easy! With this!" She gave Naoko a bottle. Naoko stared at the bottle and nodded.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Her long dark brown hair (wig) swayed in the wind.

"Come on, Sora," the Butler said.

"Yes, Uncle," she smiled. The Butler will be her Uncle. If her mother and father were seen at a high school, fans will mob them…and if Kina Naoko (not in disguise) appeared the whole of Japan will probably mob her.

"Lets go."

Naoko walked to the school building.

11am…

Butler put on a blank expression as he walked passed the students.

'Break already?' Naoko thought as she followed him.

"Hey…is that a new student?"

"She's looks hot!"

"Wow! She's…"

Naoko rolled her eyes and ignored the comments.

She ignored the stares, the whistles…

"You are as beautiful as an angel! Will you go out with me!" a boy with big, bushy, black eyebrows and a bowl-cut hairstyle appeared out of nowhere in front of her – and kneeled on one knee in front of her.

"What?" Naoko blinked.

Butler gave a cough.

The students stopped by and looked amused.

"She speaks! Such a beautiful and amazing voice you have! And a very youthful voice too!" the boy said.

"…" Naoko was speechless.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Um…no thanks…need to go – see ya!' Naoko said and nodded at Butler signaling for him to go on. She ran after him.

The boy kneeled there for another second and yelled, "THAT WAS EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL!"

Naoko sweat dropped.

Butler gave a chuckle and nodded towards a door marked 'Principal's Office.'

Butler knocked on the door and they both entered.

Inside was a woman snoring on her desk.

"Um…wrong room…I guess…" Naoko said as she glanced at Butler. He nodded.

"AH HAH! INTRUDERS!" the woman jolted up and stared at Butler and Naoko and wiped the drool from her face.

"…" Naoko stared.

"…" Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! My apologies!" the woman laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Excuse me, Miss, but yesterday my father registered me for this school," Naoko said politely.

"Ah! Manners! Naruto needs to learn manners! Especially respect to his elders – to me! I'm Tsunade, the school's principal!" the woman said.

"I'm her Uncle," Butler said, "Her father's is busy so he sent me here."

"Oh! I see! Okay, please, can you introduce yourself," Tsunade asked, nodding her head at Naoko.

"My name is Takahashi Sora. I'm currently 16 years old, turning 17 years old. I have been home-schooled ever since I was 5 years old. I played 3 instruments – piano, violin and flute. My hobbies are singing, reading, music and making need friends. My dreams…I never thought about that…" Naoko laughed in an awkward way.

"Oh! That's nice! Here I need you to do a test, and your Uncle and fill in your form," Tsunade said as she handed Naoko some sheets of paper.

"Thank you," said Naoko as she took out her pencil case and took the sheets.

"GRANNY-TSUNADE!" a blonde boy yelled as the door slammed opened, "DID YOU HEAR WHAT ROCK LEE DID!"

Naoko turned to see Tsunade fuming and Butler edging away from her.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed, "Can't you see that a student is going to do a test so she can be accepted into this school!"

"Um…" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "No…But, Rock Lee asked this really cute girl to be his girlfriend!"

"…" Naoko edged away.

Tsunade slammed down her fist onto her desk, making it shake.

Butler edged even more away.

"Ah! Your that girl!" Naruto exclaimed as he spotted Naoko.

"Who are you? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he walked over to Naoko.

"I'm Takahashi Sora. Pleasure to meet you," Naoko smiled as she held out a hand.

"Eh?" Naruto smiled and shook her hand.

"See, Naruto? You need to learn manners from this girl! And Sora, since you are so polite and enthusiastic about being transferred to this school, you are accepted!" Tsunade said.

"Eh! But…but I need to do the test…" Naoko said, "Just give me 20 minutes."

"Okay, 20 minutes it is. And Naruto – leave the room, please," Tsunade said.

"Sure!" Naruto said as he left the room.

"Pardon Naruto, he was a bit to hyper…" Tsunade muttered as she sat back down in her desk.

"It's alright…" Naoko muttered.

"Yea," agreed Butler.

"You have 20 minutes to do this test, but you can have 30 minutes which is the actual time limit," instructed Tsunade, "You may begin."

Naoko held her pencil and read the question.

'Easy,' she thought with a smirk.

5 minutes had passed and Naoko had already finished the test.

"Easy," she smirked as she re-checked her answers.

"Ms. Tsunade, I finished," Naoko said in a bored tone.

"Really! So fast!" Tsunade exclaimed. She took the papers and marked them.

"Correct…Correct…" she muttered as she marked the test.

Tsunade gaped as she counted the results.

"Wow…" she gasped.

"Hm?" Butler raised an eyebrow.

"This is…this is…this is…" Tsunade breathed.

Butler rolled his eyes.

Naoko sweat dropped.

"This is…this is…this is amazing!" Tsunade cried out. She shoved the paper in Butler's face.

Naoko leaned over to look at the paper.

100% was written in red.

"Wow! Your so smart, Sora! No one has gotten a 100% before!" Tsunade said, "You're accepted! The form's filled? Good! Okay! Here's the girl's uniform – I think it's the perfect size!"

Tsunade handed a bag which had the schoolgirl's uniform in it.

"Thanks," Naoko smiled as she accepted the bag.

"It's alright! Here's your schedule, and a map of the school," Tsunade said as she gave Naoko more papers.

"Ah, thanks, see you tomorrow, Tsunade-san," Naoko said as she took the papers and bowed to Tsunade.

"Perfect manners! Naruto needs to learn manners!" Tsunade laughed, "Bye!"

"Good bye, Tsunade-san," Butler said as he gave Tsunade a small bow.

"Good bye!"

Naoko and Butler walked out of the office.

Butler nodded Naoko, "So, how was the test?"

"It was easy, I learnt those stuff before," Naoko replied.

"I see."

When Naoko and Butler went back home, Naoko dashed to the bathroom and took out the small bottle and rubbed some on its contents onto the wig.

The wig came loose and she shook her long black hair.

"Much better!" Naoko sighed as she examined her black hair. Her face didn't look gentle it looked determined.

She cocked her head.

Tomorrow she will finally make friends and have a normal life.

Yes…

Finally…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko examined herself in the mirror.

Dark brown hair, gentle face, soft blue eyes and the school uniform…

Naoko slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Naoko called out as she entered the car in her garage which Butler was in the driver's seat.

"Bye Honey!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Naoko slammed her door shut as Butler started the engine.

She stared out of the window and looked calm. But inside, she was quite jumpy.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm breaking down," Naoko sang. She stopped and grinned.

"The way you sang it was quite good," Butler smiled.

"Thanks, I should probably work on that," Naoko smiled, "Can be my new song…"

"We're here," Butler said quietly.

"Thanks," Naoko got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Good luck, Sora," Butler said.

"Good bye, Uncle," Naoko replied. She swung her bag onto her back and walked to the gates.

She watched as Butler drove the car away.

'This will be a new beginning,' she thought.

"AH! SORA!" someone yelled. Naoko turned to see Naruto running towards her and grinning like a maniac.

'…' Naoko sweat dropped. Naruto smiled and grabbed her by the hand and ran.

"Wonderful," Naoko muttered.

"HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE NEW GIRL!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Naoko forward to a group.

Naoko scowled.

"Seriously, you didn't have to yell," she muttered.

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

"It's okay…"

"So! These are my friends! Sasuke! Kiba! Neji! Shikamaru! Choji! Shino! Hinata! Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Lee!" Naruto said as he pointed.

"Hi, I'm Takahashi Sora," Naoko smiled.

"Ah Hah! You are that youthful girl that I met yesterday!" Lee grinned. He gave a smile that showed his teeth and his teeth twinkled.

"…" Naoko stared. 'Nice eyebrows,' she thought.

"Ah hah! You want to be my girlfriend!" he grinned.

"No thanks…" Naoko said and hid behind Naruto.

"Lee! You're scaring her!" Tenten sighed.

Lee sighed disappointedly.

"Hey! You look so cute!" Ino squealed as she pushed Naruto aside and hugged Naoko.

"Now you mention it…" Kiba looked curiously at Naoko.

"Hn," Hnned Sasuke.

Naoko cocked her head to her right and said, "Eh?"

"AWWW! TOO CUTE!" Ino and Sakura squealed. Naoko sweat dropped and looked up.

"That was very youthful," Lee grinned.

"Ramen!" Naruto sang.

Ino let go of Naoko and said, "Hey did you see Kina Naoko at the concert 2 days ago? She was so good!"

Sakura nodded, her eyes sparkling, "She's our age! A pop star! And she's so good at singing! At modeling! At acting! She's too good!"

She whipped out a magazine and began pointing at pictures of Kina Naoko dressed in the new Fashion.

"Wow," Ino breathed. The boys looked uninterested, and Naoko looked bored too because she already seen the magazine.

"Oh my god! This looks so good on her! I mean – everything looks good on her!" Sakura squealed.

"Yea!"

"Girl talk," Kiba rolled his eyes, "Aren't you into this stuff, Sora?"

"Not really," Naoko shook her head, "I just not interested in seeing things again when I have seen them before."

'After all, I have to do a lot singing, acting and modeling,' she thought.

"I think Kina Naoko is really good, it's just that I rather seen her up close in real life," Kiba sighed dreamily.

"Yea! I might even treat her to ramen!" Naruto said.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto looked at Naoko.

"Hey Sora!" he called out, "Have you even seen Naoko up close?"

'Duh, I am her,' Naoko thought, 'but need to keep my identity.'

"On T.V, I see Naoko a lot," Naoko said.

"Oh…"

!

Naruto sighed, "Class…hey, Sora! You're in the same class as us!"

"Oh…"

Naoko followed the boys to her class.

"SASUKE-KUN!" girls screamed out.

Sasuke groaned. Soon he was swarmed over by fan girls.

"Uh…does that happen everyday?" Naoko asked to herself.

"Uh…yes," Naruto sighed, "Aren't I better?"

"Hmm…for some weird reason, destiny made Sasuke have a lot of fan girls," Neji said thoughtfully, "Or that destiny made Sasuke have good looks."

"If destiny doesn't make Neji shut up, then I do it for him," Naruto growled.

Neji's eye twitched.

"Naruto," he growled.

Naruto froze and gave a nervous laugh.

"Calm down, Neji," Naoko said softly, "I sure that Naruto is joking. And many people do believe in destiny."

Neji calmed down.

"C'mon guys, let's go. We'll be late for class," he muttered, he took Naoko by the arm and dragged her to the class.

"I bet Iruka-sensei will be annoyed at us for coming late to class," Naruto said gloomily,

Neji rolled his eyes, "We have an excuse."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"New student, Takahashi Sora," Neji said.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I will take the blame," Naoko smiled.

"Eh?" Naruto said, "It's not your fault! It's the fan girls of Sasuke that made us late."

"Destiny made us late," Neji mused.

"Ah! We're here!" Naruto exclaimed and they let go of Sora's arm.

Neji sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Iruka said.

"Oh man, just prepared to get yelled at," Naruto muttered as Neji opened the door.

"NEJI! NARUTO! And…the girl – you're late!" Iruka shouted.

"See," Naruto muttered.

"Neji, you're hardly late!" Iruka exclaimed.

Neji stepped forward, "Iruka-sensei, we are late because of the fan girls."

"No, it's not that. It's because of me since I am a new student," Naoko said as she stepped towards Iruka.

Iruka blinked.

"So in short, it was my fault," Naoko said, "I'm sorry."

Naruto and Neji stared.

"Sora! It wasn't your fault!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka smiled, "So you're the new student! I'm Iruka your science teacher! At least you got some manners. Alright, Neji and Naruto, you are not in trouble and go sit in your seats. And Sora, introduce yourself."

Naruto and Neji walked over to a desk and sat down. Naoko turned to face the class.

"Hi! I'm Takahashi Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Naoko smiled.

Iruka nodded, "Any hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?"

"My hobbies are music, reading and sports. My likes are playing the piano, flute and violin. My dislikes are annoying things," Naoko said.

Iruka nodded, "So Takahashi Sora, sit in a spare seat and we will start the lesson."

"Okay," Naoko nodded and walked through the aisle. She noticed that the students had their eyes on her.

Naoko sweat dropped. She walked over to the desk where Neji and Naruto were sitting.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Oh hey, Sora!" Naruto grinned.

"Hi," Naoko smiled and sat between Naruto and Neji.

"Alright, class," Iruka said as he wrote down something on the board, "Can anyone do this?"

"Are you serious, Iruka-sensei? Those are hard!" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, this is science, alright? Now how do you get Formula D?" Iruka sighed.

Naoko looked around the class. No one put his or her hands up. She noticed that they looked a bit pale and nervous.

'They don't know,' Naoko thought. She scanned the board, 'Easy.'

Naoko put her hand up.

"Sora? Yes, you know the answer?" Iruka asked.

Naoko nodded and stood up.

"In order to get Formula D, you will have to mix Formula A and B together. That will make Formula C according to the dichotomous key. Then you will have to add Object E and D to the Formula C. The result will be Formula D," Naoko explained.

"Wow! Excellent work, Sora! That is correct," Iruka smiled. The class gasped and started clapping.

Naoko gave a small smile and sat back down.

"Wow! Good work, Sora!" Naruto grinned.

"Sora, how did you know that?" Iruka asked.

"I found it easy, I just followed the keys," Naoko replied.

"Well, good work, Sora."

"Thank you, sensei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko placed her stuff in her school bag.

"Everyone, I expect the dichotomous key sheets to be handed in tomorrow," Iruka said, "Everyone is dismissed."

Naruto sighed, "Tomorrow! Can't it be a year!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Sora! Help me!" Naruto turned to Naoko.

"Uh…sure."

"Destiny made Naruto to be an idiot," Neji muttered.

"C'mon! Let's go to next class!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay," Naoko said as Neji nodded.

"Let's go!"


End file.
